1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of avoiding erroneous insertion of an electronic card for protection of terminals thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector is adapted for, for example, compact flash (CF) cards. Because the CF card is designed with larger width, while inserting the card, the user may carelessly insert the card with 90-degree rotation with respect to the normal direction into the card connector, as shown in FIG. 12. Such erroneous insertion may enable an edge of the card 91 to impinge terminals 70 mounted inside the card connector 70 and to incur deformation or fracture of the terminals 79 thus disabling the card connector for malfunction.